


A Fistful of Mini-donuts

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Sweaterverse, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, calgary stampede, sequins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Eddie Brock is about to crack a major conspiracy in Canada. The Symbiote, well... it found the Stampede





	1. Chapter 1

“Well that is horse shit.” He looked at the bottom of his boot, and indeed, a horse had emptied its bowels on the crosswalk.

Eddie Brock rode in to Calgary in time for the Stampede, the world’s largest rodeo, and possibly the meeting grounds of a bunch of politicians ready to subvert the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. Sure, it was light years away from his usual investigative reporting beat, but the Symbiote was insistent on seeing Banff.

“The mountainssss Ed, why aren’t we out there?” The symbiote was bored.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’m meeting a contact in the Stampede grounds midway.”

After getting through the long line at the front (no sneaking in - this place was Fort Knox compared to some of the places Eddie had investigated), he walked past the Coke stage, and the smell of fried food was in the air.

“Hoo boy, quite the gettup, stranger” yawped a yokel with a 10 gallon hat. Eddie was confused until he looked down and saw the Symbiote had turned into a handsome leather looking vest, a swirling black horror with the words “Yahoo Buckaroos!” in sequins (sequins?! Where the hell did it get those?)


	2. Chapter 2

“You gotta play it cool, buddy, someone might think something is up” Eddie whispered to the Symbiote.  
“But Edsss, I am trying to blend in.” The Symbiote had a point - Stampede week in Calgary was ground zero for Western cosplay mixed with cheap beer and line dancing.  
Getting past the ticket counters, the smell of the morning rain disappeared and was replaced with the sickly smell of popcorn, cotton candy, and fried foods of every variety. The Coke stage was already thumping out music from a band that had been popular 20 years ago, maybe half of the original members still playing along.  
The gondola cars slowly creaked overhead, and Eddie suspected he could get a better view of the grounds, and maybe even find the thugs he was looking for from one of the cars.  
“Sheepdog trialssss, Edssss,” the Symbiote wondered, “or the rodeo?”  
“We don’t have time to relax and watch the shows. Keep an eye out for 5 old white guys who look like they aren’t actually cowboys”  
“Eddie, that’s like finding 5 ssspecific pieces of straw in a pile of straw.” Eddie was surprised at how quickly his friend had taken to the madness that was Stampede. “Maybe we can get some deep fried animals.”  
“I know they have some crazy food here, but-”  
“LOOOOOK! SSSCORPION PIZZA I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THAT EDDIE C’MON EDDIE LET’S GO GET SOME.” The Symbiote worked Eddie's legs forward to the kiosk that sold this terrifying treat. Eddie thought that he had stepped on something hearing jingling with each step, but noticed spurs were now sticking out of his cowboy boots, no doubt the Symbiote pushing the envelope of Western wear.  
As the Symbiote yanked the money from Eddie’s wallet, Eddie caught something out of the corner of his eye: 5 old white guys trying to make pancakes for a crowd of people, flashing their gums for cameras as they tossed hot concretized batter through the air.


End file.
